A Different Kind of Bite
by animefan021513
Summary: Yui shows and tells Subaru the different kind of bite he gives ;) slight M


_I smell like a human, that human in the park that smelled of strawberries, sweat, fear, and blood. That blood was incredibly bitter. Not like Yui. Her blood is sweet and tastes of innocence. Not only that she doesn't seem so scared anymore...how boring, oh well...can't be helped she gets bitten everyday. _Subaru heard his door slam open so immediately he wrapped a towel around his waist and hopped out of the shower, looking out the bathroom door he saw Ayato on top of Yui. _She has that look in her eyes once again, the look of fear. Its too much. If I had a heart it would be pounding._ _She's looking at me wide eyed...Why?...oh yea...I'm half naked. Yui managed to push Ayato off somehow and now she's running to me wait, now she's behind me...That makes no sense..._

"You're not going to go pick Subaru over yours truly are you, Well Are you?" _At hearing that she tugged on my shirt but why? I'm a vampire too... _"Whatever, I've lost my appetite, until next time my little snack." And with that Ayato left.

"Yui, Why did you hide behind me? How do you know I won't suck you dry of more than just your blood? What if I decided to take your innocence too?"

"Well I..."

Grabbing her arms Subaru held her tightly but made sure not to cut off her circulation she felt so soft underneath his hands and she didn't cringe. This bothered him. "You're not afraid of me? That is a big mistake, you underestimate me." She looked up at him with a serious look.

"You're wrong, I am afraid. I don't underestimate you. You could take all my blood here and now if you wanted its just that..." The feeling for Subaru was too much He couldn't take what she was saying and frankly it pissed him off.

"You think you know me." He pushed her into the bathroom where he stood her in front of a mirror. He held her neck up and tilted it and looked in the mirror as he slowly opened his mouth while heading towards the nape of her neck.

"you know, you were the one who gave me the chance to leave, and You are the one who held me as if you owned me when you bit into my neck." Shocked to hear this He stopped and looked at her with a look in his eyes that she never saw before it was almost the look of defeat, mixed with lust as well as anger. She flinched when he quickly spun her around and squeezed her shoulders much harder than before.

"Afraid?"

"No."

"Wrong answer." At that He tightened his towel around his waist and clutched her arm as he walked to the bed only to make them both fall down on to the bed...with her on top.

"Have you ever even tried to submit to one of us? If you are so brave and trust me as much as you say then let me."

She hesitated but slowly laid her body on top of him and moved her hair back. This made him even more pissed off. _What the Fuck is she thinking, I could very well kill her, but something is telling me I can't. _He slowly turned her neck and whispered "No Not like this..."

"What?"

He sat her u and held her close with one hand on her lap, the other in her hair holding her cheek. He slowly moved in to kiss her but was surprised when she kissed him. Having this be the person he shared his first kiss with he closed his eyes and bit her lip, puncturing it so he could just suck out the blood while kissing. When he went to go lick the blood off of the new wound he found her tongue already licking it and then she darted her tongue into his mouth putting her hand into the back of his hair. as the white locks twirled and fell into her fingers she moved back and made a daring move with just 2 words. "Try Again." and with that she tilted her head and moved her hair again.

"You are a dirty little girl you actually like your blood sucked. Don't you? It doesn't matter which one of us do it!"

"No you are wrong!"

"Then tell me how I'm wrong when you are showing me yourself how I'm right."

"Ayato leaves painful Hickies, Shu bites too hard, Kanato does it and laughs at my fear..., Laito thinks he's cool and keeps calling me little bitch or bitch chan, and all the others just hurt..."

"What happened when I bit you?"

"I didn't mind, it felt like your heart was behind it..."

"FOOL! I don't have a heart!"

"Not physically but emotionally yes. Also I remembered that you said you would want me to stab you with the silver knife should you ask me to...and I remember hearing that if a vampire is being killed, the person doing the killing is supposedly showing how much they love them...What does that mean?"

*sigh* "To a vampire...we live for an eternity, never to die, so killing us is granting us both happiness and peace in a way."

"Can I try something?"

"Depends..."

"Can I bite you?"

"You don't even have fangs you foolish human."

"Please?"

"PLEASE!? Do you know what you are asking? If you broke through my skin somehow you would turn into a vampire...your human self would completely die and be forgotten to you!"

"I don't think I can bite that hard..."

"Fine, but bite me at the nape of my neck." When she finally bit him on the place she was told he went wide eyed left only to his thoughts as he felt her suck on his skin. _Wha? What is this!? She doesn't have fangs yet this is giving me a feeling of weakness as if I was actually loosing blood, My mind...is getting clouded, why the hell is she biting my chest, Oh God...This shouldn't have an affect...she...is...just...a...human. I feel the towel moving...SHE PUT HER MOUTH WHERE ON ME!? _He looked up and her mouth was around his dick and she was bobbing her head up n down trying to get it wet and she started sucking at the tip and slowly kept going down and back up.

"Yui...what are you...doing..."

"What does it feel like I'm doing, If you get to bite e and think you are pleasuring me then I get to do the same to you however I like."

"This isn't like you! Who are you and What...Have you...done with...Ahhhhngggg YUI!"

"I'm not stupid I know how to please a boy."

"But that...doesn't...change the fact that you...act scared...when we are about to bite you and put you through pain...which that sort of pain on your face along with your sweet blood..gets...us...ngggg Ahhh..."

"That's the problem..." She stopped completely and started crawling up his torso. "...You vampires think you know me...you only see me as a human..." She kissed him and re-opened the currently healing wound. "...But I am still a girl and you made me feel special..."

"So, you are addicted to my bites?"

"Yes..."

much to Subaru's surprise Reiji grabbed Yui and yanked her off of Subaru and tilting her neck forcibly, while looking at Subaru with a furious gaze and bit her. Subaru had, had it. He pushed Reiji off of her. Not knowing why he got so mad and had, had enough but was mad nonetheless. "Reiji, What's the meaning of this and why is Yui acting so differently she is usually scared and trying to resist getting bitten but she only resisted Ayato when he forced her in here."

"I gave her something a few hours ago to see what would happen, as I predicted it changed her personality but it should have worn off by now...maybe...no it seriously should have worn of by now..."

"It did..."

"They both looked at Yui in shock."

"How do you know that it wore off?"

"I felt calmer yet scared at the same time rather than confident and on my toes."

"THEN WHAT WAS WITH THE STUNT YOU PULLED JUST NOW!?"

"What Stunt..."

At that Subaru quickly pulled the towel back on him. "What did you do to Subaru?"

"I had fun..."

"this is unlike you...usually you are trying to get away...not make advances towards us like this or advances towards us at all for that matter."

"don't get me wrong I am very scared, Extremely in fact, but even if HE drank so much blood that my body would have no choice but to pass out an refill its own supply of blood, I wouldn't care not really because in a way he told me that he loved me, he has held me like he loves me and not like a snack when he is biting into me."

Subaru had a look of pain, anger, confusion, and shock in his eyes, but Reiji left her there and said, "I promise I won't tell anyone in the house but you have to promise you won't ever look as if you two are a couple, or I will kill her, and trust me when I say that will be a delicious death for me, she tastes of fine quality blood mixed with perfect innocence yet on the inside she is not. So don't make me sorry, or happy that I did this."

When he left Subaru looked at her and asked "When did I ever tell you that I loved you?"

"When you said that I should only use the silver knife to end your life when you ask me to, or if I am incapable of that I should just end my life. Basically in human terms you told me that when the time comes that I will have to show you that I love you and that if I can't do that then I should just die because you don't want to continue on loving me while I don't return your feelings.

"That's very well put but I think its time for you to go to bed."

"Alright...Goodnight."

"Nite."

When she left all He could think was, _This is going to be interesting._


End file.
